


Return Home (working title)

by MorganaLeFay



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLeFay/pseuds/MorganaLeFay
Summary: 10 years ago Cody Burns left Griffin Rock. Now at age 28 he returns a Rescue Hero. What will happen after not seeing or talking to his family since he left.





	1. Return Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I know I’m all kinds of messed up with my stories. But here is a new one. I’m always babysitting my nephew and the show Transformers Rescue Bots is his favorite. I can’t help watching it (it’s a good cartoon). So I couldn’t help writing this. I am following the shows path for the most part. I’m just adding a few Rescue Bots that are in with the toys but not on the show. I hope you enjoy it.  
> I DO NOT OWN RESCUE BUTS!!!! IF I DID MY NEPHEW WOULD BE LIVING INSIDE OF HEATWAVE AND I WOULD BE FLYING BLADES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Years ago I lived with my dad and siblings. We were “a family of heroes.” Well they were, me not so much. I was the youngest sibling of the family. As I got older the pressure of the family and whole town got to be to much that on my eighteenth birthday I left without anyone knowing. I haven’t contacted my family since. In fact the only contact I have had with anyone in the town is with my childhood friend. She told me that my oldest brother was getting married to his long time girlfriend. So here I am heading back to my childhood home with my partner. My name is Cody Burns and I am a partner to the Autobot Rescue-Bot Medix.

Chapter 1

Return Home

Cody’s POV

“Are you sure you want to do this, Cody? Its been what 10 years since you have been back to Griffin Rock,” I heard Medix say as I watched the ocean go past us from our point on the ferry.

“Yeah, I’m sure buddy. I haven’t even spoken to anyone from Griffin Rock besides Frankie for years. I miss my family, and can’t wait to see them. I’m just nervous how they will react to me and you being partners. I left because of all the pressure being put on me to choose a path. To become a Rescue Hero. I was so tired I left. Now, here I am returning at 28 years old and a Rescue Hero working directly under Bumblebee and I don’t know how to tell them,” I sighed as I leaned back against Medix’s side.

"Alright, Cody. It's your decision. Bumblebee gave us a month from duty that gives you plenty of time to do what ever you decide to do. Just know I’m here for you all the time,” Medix stated.

“Thanks, Med…Look there it is. Griffin Rock home of the Burns Family of heroes and the original team of Earth’s Rescue Bots. I guess it’s almost time to face the music. Frankie knows to have the team, my family, and hers all the Firehouse by 3 p.m. It’s 2:30 now so by the time we get to the docks and drive to the Firehouse we will be there about 10 after,” I stated as I stood up straight and climbed back into Medix’s driver seat. “This is it, Medix. I’m going to return home.”

“Let’s do this then.”

TIME SKIP

NO POV

“Ok, Frankie we are all here. What is the deal? I’m kinda busy you know with my wedding and all!” Kade snapped as he climbed out of Heatwaves driver seat only for Heatwave to transform.

“As hard as it is for me to admit he is right, Frankie. Why are we her?” Heatwave replied.

“Well, see that’s the thing. I can’t tell you. He wants it to be a surprise. All I can say is he told me to have everyone here by 3 p.m.” Frankie said with a nervous voice.

“Ooh, its Bumblebee I know it. Who else would call all of us here,” Blades squealed as the sound of a door shutting and something transform.

“Aww, I’m hurt Blades. I wasn’t a thought on your mind. I guess I’m not as important as Bumblebee,” a voice laughed behind everyone.

“I know that voice…”

CODY POV

I couldn’t help laughing as I got out of Medix’s driver seat. Figures someone mention’s a surprise and Blades got all excited.

“I know that voice! CODY!” I heard my dad yell from near where I saw Frankie standing. “Your back!”

“Hi, dad,” I said rubbing the back of my head nervously. “It’s been awhile…um of let me introduce my friend. Medix this is my dad Chief Charlie Burns, my older brothers Kade and Graham, my sister Dani, Doc Greene, Frankie, Professor Baranova-Greene, and lastly Cece. Then there are the bots that Bumblebee has told you about Heatwave, Blades, Chase, and Boulder. Everyone I would like you to meet my partner, Medix. We are a team working directly under Bumblebee.”

I couldn’t help it as I stood there with everyone staring at me I rambled. I had been gone for ten years I didn’t know how they would react. I didn’t even notice as a fist came flying towards me till I felt it hit me in the face and I was on the ground.

“Seriously! You have been gone for 10 years without even a phone call and all you can say is hi and introduce your friend,” I heard Kade yell as I leaned up from the ground. I honestly didn’t think he would punch me. “We were worried about you. All we ever knew was you were alive and that was only because Frankie told us when you called HER!!! We are your family!”

“Kade Burns! That’s enough. Your little brother just got home. I will not have you fighting him on my property!” my dad said as he stood between me and Kade.

“No, dad. He’s right. I did leave. I didn’t call the family only Frankie. But you want to know why, Kade? I’ll tell you. You, Dani, and Graham are why! All you three ever did was try to push me to follow your paths. Become a fireman, become a pilot, or become an engineer! That’s all you three ever talked about leading up to my 18th birthday. So I left and you know what. I’m glad I did. I became on the of the humans on Bumblebee’s team. I met Medix. I became a Hero following my own path. Not the one set by my family. I could finally be myself and not what everyone expected of me,” I stated as I stood up leaning on Medix’s hand.

“My partner is correct. My name is Medix as he previously said. Cody and I have been a team for 8 years now. We travel with the rest of our team under Bumblebee and have helped hundreds of people. We are heroes,” Medix replied in his naturally calm voice. “I’m a Rescue Bot and he is a trained Doctor of medicine and the leading human of Bots knowledge. We work as a team to heal people and Bots. Optimus Prime respects our teamwork and trusts us working under Bumblebee. If you can not be proud of the things my partner has done to better not only himself but the universe then we were mistaken to be here. He came to apologize and see your wedding Kade Burns.”

“Well…that could have gone better. It’s great to finally meet you in person, Medix. Thanks for taking care of my friend in my place,” Frankie stated. “I already have a room ready for you at my lab, Cody. I hope you don’t mind. I thought you wouldn’t want to be surrounded all the time.”

“That’s no problem, thanks Frankie. I really am sorry everyone. I was a kid when I left but I’m not anymore. I hope you all can forgive me.”


	2. Dinner with the Family

Chapter 2

Dinner with the Family

CODY POV

"Ok, everyone lets calm down. Cody is back home with us that is all that matters. Let's go inside and have dinner," Graham said the ever calm sibling.

“As long as Dani, didn’t cook that’s fine.” I laughed as I followed Graham inside. “Medix your welcome to do whatever you please. People on Griffin Rock are ok with Autobots. Just becareful.”

“Of course, I will remain and talk to the other Bots. Have fun with your family,” Medix replied with a smile.

“Wow, Cody. How did you get a sensible Bot?” Graham laughed as he put his arm around my shoulders.

“I don’t know. We just clicked after I finished school and joined Bumblebee’s team. We soon became good friends. He as the medic for the Bots and me as the one for the humans,” I shrugged.

“School? Something was mentioned about you being a doctor earlier,” I heard Doc Greene say as he and the others joined us.

“Yeah, after I left I went to medical school. I graduated early at the age of 20. I am a doctor now, but I prefer to work with those I care about. So I didn’t go on to join a practice. I get paid well so it doesn’t matter where I practice at I guess,” I shrugged thinking it was no big deal. To me it wasn’t I had always been smart but chose to not act it as a kid wanting to be like my family. As I got older it changed though, all the pressure got to much and I wanted to be my own person.

“Wow, Cody! That’s impressive. I can’t believe I had 4 incredible kids,” my dad said as he clapped his hands onto my shoulder.

At the point we had entered the firehouse. My first thought was it hadn’t changed at all. It was still the same place. It just didn’t feel like it to me. After 10 years I felt like a stranger in my own home. I walked away from everyone looking at everything from the paint spot on the floor where Boulder knocked over a can of paint to the Fireman poll that the family would slide down on the way to a mission.

“Wow, it’s good to be back.” I sighed as I stopped in the middle of the floor.

“Kiddo, it’s good to have you back. Kade won’t admit it but we all missed you even him. He was a wreck after you left. All he kept doing was blaming himself. We though Morroco had returned and got to you. But then Frankie said you were fine. She said that-“ Dani started.

“I said you would return when you felt like it was the right time. No sooner. They should just relax,” Frankie cut in. She grabbed my arm and pulled me with her. “Now, come on your dad made burgers and I am starving.”

For the next two hours everyone just relaxed eating. I kept getting glares coming from Kade, though. As dinner started wearing down I prepared myself to leaving with Frankie.

“Now, Cody you know that your room is still the way you left it, if you would like to stay here.” Dani stated as she started picking up plates to take to the kitchen.

“As much as I would love to, I don’t think that’s a good idea yet. Kade hasn’t said anything to me since he punched me earlier. I should probably stay with Frankie. Anyway I need to contact Bumblebee to let him know we are here and safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some links for what characters look like.
> 
> Cody Burns age 28 (on the right) - http://68.media.tumblr.com/99bad1b10550125e0c3be0461e03c152/tumblr_inline_n2adyxQuMf1rqw2b4.jpg
> 
> Medix - http://tfwiki.net/mediawiki/images2/thumb/8/8e/RB-art_Medix-cardart.jpg/300px-RB-art_Medix-cardart.jpg


End file.
